


The Un-Familiar

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Human Familiars [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Familiars, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Switching, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: When a neophyte witch, armed with Google Translate and a book in Medieval Latin, sets out to get herself a human familiar, she gets more than she bargained for.





	The Un-Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work is written by my Dad, who does not currently have an AO3 account. It is beta-read by me, set in a world I created, and posted under my account with his permission.

She entered the inn and had supper. “Great,” she said to herself, “it looks like there will be several likely candidates.” She had a quiet supper, thinking about the evening ahead and making the mental calculations. By tomorrow, she would have a familiar.

It is common knowledge that witches have familiars. Less commonly known is how they acquire them. Luckily she had found ‘The Booke’ as she called it. It was written in medieval Latin, but with her rudimentary knowledge of the language plus Google Translate, she was able to make out most of it.

She had decided to go for a human familiar. This choice was far less common than an animal one, partly because of ethical considerations. The chief ethical reason was that being a familiar was not really a choice, and most witches felt that only animals should be subject to that level of servitude.The familiar basically became the willing slave of the witch. But different familiars gave the witch a different range of spells. And for what she wanted to do, she definitely wanted a human.

After supper she headed back to her room. She set out some objects for the familiar to choose. It was important to have a variety so they could choose the servitude that most fit their personality. The object would become a token of their bondage. It also served as a conduit of the witch’s power. She also put out a tattoo needle in case the familiar preferred to be claimed with ink.

She then opened the ‘Booke’ and invoked the proper spell. The next step was just to wait. The spell was designed to appeal most to the person most compatible with her magic.

She waited.

About 20 minutes later she got a knock on the door and opened it.

“Yes?”

A man in his early 20s said nothing but pushed passed her. He went to the table of objects and picked up an infant pacifier. _This could be interesting,_  she thought. _So he wants to be my baby. He’s kind of cute—maybe—no that would be pedophilia._

He held the pacifier in his hand. She waited, anticipating he would soon put it in his mouth. He stared at it for what seemed like several minutes. Suddenly, he bolted from the room and ran down the hall.

  
_Interesting,_ she thought. He had ran, possibly recoiling from his future servitude. But he took that pacifier with him. The ‘Booke’ had warned her that acquiring a familiar might lead them to strange behaviours. This sorted itself out since her magic, through the token, would slowly subjugate her man. She expected that, by noon tomorrow, he would be back and calling her ‘mommy.’ And if it didn’t work? Then he would have a pacifier and a strange story that nobody would believe anyway.

She was just about to retire to bed when she received a second knock. _A second familiar?_  she thought. No. More likely her man had succumbed. According to the ‘Booke’, second familiars were extremely rare. She opened the door.

A second man—this time middle aged and with a bit of grey in his hair—stood at the door.

“May I come in? I believe you have something that I want.”

“Of course,” she said, barely containing her excitement. This older man seemed more calm, more settled. These qualities would come in very useful for her.

He stared intently at the objects on the table and choose the dog collar. But unlike her previous visitor, he did not run. He went to a chair and sat down. He stared intently at the collar, muttering something to himself. Eventually, he got up and went to her fridge. He opened the door and helped himself to one of the drinks she had bought.

 _That’s odd,_ she thought.

An hour passed while he sat in the chair, staring at the collar and sipping his drink.

 _I wonder how long the spell takes to work?_  She wondered. She would soon find out.

Unlike her previous visitor, this man was an experienced mage. He had ‘heard’ the call of the spell and recognized it for what it was. He realized that the tokens provided a magic link between the mage and the familiar. He also realized that her spell contained no backward valve—not needed with animals, but definitely a good precaution with people and magical creatures.

He looked over at her and said: “Come here.”

She walked over and stood in front of him.

“Kneel!”

She knelt down. Her mind was racing. _Why am I doing this? It should be him kneeling._ And yet she wanted to kneel more than anything in the world.

“Present your neck to me.”

She stretched out her neck. Inside, she was panicking. _Oh, God, please don’t let him kill me._

He reached out and placed the dog collar around her neck. She felt immensely relieved. He had chosen her! She would make him very happy!

He looked at her. “Tomorrow, we go back to your place and sell all of your things. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.”


End file.
